Dσи'т ℓσѕє тιмє
by Harley Queen of Gotham
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca creyó en la chica perfecta, sin embargo su vida da un giro en 180 grados al conocer a cierta jovencita, atrévete a entrar a esta historia donde tu eres la protagonista.


**Don't Lose Time; Draco Malfoy & tu.**

* * *

Esta historia fue creada por una fan, para los fans, la historia no me pertenece es de Karen Rocio 1, en Webnovelas, si alguien le interesa leer en la pagina original, el link estará próximamente en mi perfil.

Otra cosa mas se presentaran personajes Originales, creados por la escritora original.

* * *

Sinopsis;

No pierdes el tiempo.

Creo que no he dejado claro.

Que mi único delito ha sido amarte con delirio.

Puede que no haya calculado el tiempo

Pero a mí me gusta ir lento, pero seguro.

Creo que hemos caminado mucho

Pero ya está cerca nuestro destino

Solo espera.

Puede que hayas soltado una lágrima

Que aun tatuada está

Pero un beso la borrara.

Yo sé que tú esperas algo más

Piensas que no sucederá nada

Solo una amistad

Pero yo quiero llegar lejos

Solo contigo

Créeme, conmigo no pierdes el tiempo.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Principe.

Draco Malfoy

Theodore siempre ha sido uno de esos chicos al que se le ocurre ese tipo de cosas que puedes encontrar extrañas en todos los sentidos.

Quien pensaría que el hijo de la familia Nott tuviera cierta afición a cosas tan patéticas como una fiesta de disfraces… eso suena en todo momento "muggle", pero con lo caprichoso que es, nadie puede contradecir sus gustos, aunque sean los más extraños y extravagantes que existieran.

— Esto es realmente patético…— dije mientras tomaba una máscara de color morado oscuro y la apartaba de mi vista.

Esto realmente molestaba.

No entiendo porque mi madre me obligo a asistir a este tipo de reunión, si es que se le puede llamar así, que Nott había preparado para las vacaciones de verano… era realmente Oops! comprar este tipo de cosas, por suerte solo teníamos que asistir con máscaras y antifaces, y no vestidos de Nicholas Flamel o Albus Dumbledore…

¿Realmente Theodore piensa que esto es divertido?

Yo opino todo lo contrario.

— Lo has repetido como mil veces… — repuso Theodore mientras se probaba un antifaz de color rojo con escarcha plateada mientras Blaise pasaba de una mano a otra, máscaras de diversas tonalidades de verde y reía entre dientes por mi comentario—…Por favor, podrías tomar esto de un modo más civilizado y no como si fuera tu condena de muerte…— agrego Nott mientras colocaba en mis manos un antifaz azul eléctrico, como si con eso fuera a apoyar su "gran idea", lo cual era una verdadera estupidez. Le sonreí con sorna y tire lo más lejos posible el objeto para luego cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho, un claro signo de lo irritado que estaba, pero Theo era un poco torpe en reconocer eso o simplemente me ignoraba, porque continuo tomando más máscaras y antifaces sin ocultar su entusiasmo—… además, Draco, va ser una gran fiesta…— Theo puso un rostro de "no tiene pierde" como si todo esto fuera una oferta para aprobar todos los TIMOS habidos y por haber.

Si…

Yo tenía toda la razón, bueno siempre la tenía; Theodore Nott esta demente…

—… van a estar presentes las más grandes familias de Londres. Ya veras, cuando estés allí me lo agradecerás… y yo estaré allí para decirte en la cara lo Oops que te pareció mi grandiosa idea…— finalizo Nott mientras tomaba otro puñado de máscaras y antifaces de color negro.

— Voy a seguir pensando que eres un Oops pasé lo que pasé…— gruñí mientras caminaba por el lugar con todo el fastidio que escapaba de mi cuerpo.

No me iba a gustar ni un poco, esa fiesta… era simplemente ridícula… y yo debía ser realmente ridículo por acceder a ir.

«Las cosas que uno tiene que hacer por sus amigos»

— Toma principito…— dijo Blaise con burla mientras me entregaba un antifaz plateado con adornos dorados. De todos modos tome el objeto y lo mire con desdén—…Es para que resalte el "hermoso color de tus ojos"…— agrego con el mismo tono que usan las chicas para alagar mis ojos. A veces no entendía por qué tanta emoción tenían las chicas en ver mis ojos; se quedaban mirándome hipnotizadas como si fuera un ser fuera de este planeta… aunque no me quejó, me gustaba causar ese tipo de reacciones en las chicas, y eso demostraba lo bien hecho que era.

El antifaz brillaba cada que lo movía de un lado a otro, como si pidiera a gritos que lo comprara…

«Debo estar realmente demente si voy a hacer esto…»

…

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y la Salón de baile de la Mansión de los Nott estaba iluminado por varios faroles, color esmeralda, a la par que el lugar estaba acompañado de música lenta, que decenas de personas bailaban o ignoraban mientras conversaban de sus monótonas y aburridas vidas…

Theodore estaba recibiendo a sus invitados y algunas veces iba a ligar con alguna chica que le parecía interesante. Ya había hablado con alrededor de tres chicas diferentes y estaba rondando a una cuarta.

Theo tenía ese tonto pensamiento de que algún día encontraría a la chica correcta, pero mientras eso ocurría, y como hasta ahora esa chica se estaba demorando, se la pasaba coqueteando con cualquier muchacha que estuviera a su delante.

Ven, vuelvo a repetirlo, Theodore tiene ideas demasiado ridículas y patéticas…

¡La chica correcta! Como si fuera a existir.

Particularmente yo no creía en ese tipo de cosas. La vida siempre daba vueltas, cambiaba constantemente.

¿Cómo existiría eso a que todos llamaban amor, si también podía aparecer y desaparecer en el momento menos esperado?

¿Cómo existiría la "otra mitad del alma" si todas las personas cambiaban a su gusto?

Nada era duradero en esta vida, y el amor no era la excepción.

Tome otro poco de ponche, mientras veía como Theodore besaba la mano de la chica número cuatro de la noche.

«Después de todo, alguien se divertía»

— ¿Te diviertes? — pregunto Blaise antes de llevarse a los labios la copa de ponche que había tomado de la mesa de bocaditos.

Él también estaba mirando como Nott sonreía abiertamente mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba y reía tontamente.

— Parece que me divierto… — respondí mientras mostraba mi rostro serio e irritado, aunque el proceso perdido efecto ya que el antifaz que llevaba cubría gran parte de mi rostro.

Blaise levanto una ceja y me miro con desconfianza.

Sus ojos cafés brillaban detrás de su antifaz verde como si me regañara de algo que dije o hice.

« ¿Pude haber hecho algo?»

No lo recuerdo…

Solo sé que ingrese a la casa de los Nott como si esto fuera un castigo en vez de una fiesta, moleste a unos chicos que intentaban coquetear a un chica y le repetí como quinientas veces a Theodore que odiaba esta fiesta…

No hay nada de malo en eso.

— ¿Porque no dejas de ser un viejo amargado y empiezas a divertirte como lo adolescentes que somos?— Pregunto Blaise mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa—… Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero podrías poner un poco de tu parte para pasarla bien sin tener que estar mirando a todo el mundo como si desearas su muerte…

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que ligue como Theodore a lo primero que aparezca delante de mis ojos? No, yo no estoy desesperado en encontrar a esa "chica" que Theo busca…— dije con fastidio, mientras miraba a otro lugar que no fuera el rostro sombrío de Blaise.

— Solo ten en cuenta esto…— añadió Blaise mientras daba la espalda a dos chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras nos miraban con ese extraño rostro que ponen las mujeres cuando creen ver a un atractivo modelo.

¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta, donde todo el mundo está buscando enredarse con alguien?

No me sorprendería que Theodore haya puesto eso como requisito para estar aquí.

—…La noche aun no comienza, así que tienes dos opciones; quedarte aquí y ver como Theo y yo la pasamos bien con alguna señorita, o lanzarte al ataque… — reí con burla ante estas palabras.

¿Que creía que era esto?

¿Una carrera por conseguir alguien con quien pasar la noche?

«Mis amigos están realmente locos»

—… Las mejores chicas se pueden perder…— finalizo Blaise mientras ignoraba el ataque de risa que tenía en ese instante. Negó con la cabeza mientras me miraba como si yo fuera el demente aquí.

«Como si fuera cierto»

Luego se alejó hasta el grupo de chicas que nos habían estado mirando.

Ver como Blaise y Theodore se divertía sin mí, me hizo pensar que tal vez debería soltarme un poco.

Tal vez debía aprovechar el escaso anonimato que creaba el antifaz en mi rostro.

Tal vez debía dejarme llevar por el momento…

Tal vez, solo tal vez…

Aunque fuera una fiesta patética podría servir de algo…

Si, serviría para encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera jugar un poco…

«Tengo que buscar a mi próxima presa»

Me acerque otra vez a la mesa de bocaditos, esta vez para tomar un poco de frutas… hasta que sentí como otra mano llegaba al mismo tiempo que la mía.

Una chica de cabello castaño chocolate, vestido largo y rojo estaba parada a mi lado mirando como casi nuestras manos se entrelazaban en nuestro intento de tomar la misma cereza.

— Lo siento, es toda tuya…— dijo la muchacha con voz suave y sumisa, mientras retiraba su pálida mano del recipiente.

El antifaz que cubría su rostro también era rojo con destellos dorado, que encajaban muy bien con su piel blanca, los labios rojizos y los ojos esmeraldas que relucían detrás de ese objeto.

Tal vez esta era la señal que está esperando. Tal vez este era el momento preciso para empezar la noche sin tener que ver como mis amigos ya habían empezado su propia fiesta…

Si…

La chica no estaba mal… Podría decirse que estaba entre los estándares de belleza femenina que yo consideraba admirables… sumisas, delicadas y un tanto dulces… y ese vestidos rojo que le ajustaba a la perfección, la hacía ver como una ninfa de los bosque o alguien realmente misterioso y angelical al mismo tiempo.

Le regale una de esas sonrisas con las que hacía que todas las chicas babearan por mí, y el efecto que ese simple gesto causó en la muchacha que tenía al frente, fue sin precedentes; sus ojos se abrieron mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rosa oscuro que parecía querer competir con el color de su antifaz.

«Muy interesante»

No había conocido chicas que cayeran tan rápido en ese simple coqueteo, y saber que ella era sensible a todo lo que hiciera, me llenaba de un triunfo inesperado…

Esperen, solo faltaba algo que confirmaría que ella era muy perceptible a mi "juego de seducción"; la mirada.

Ni bien mis ojos cayeron sobre los suyos, ella bajo la mirada hacia el piso.

«La tengo donde quería»

Con ese punto a mi favor, tome una cereza y la coloque a centímetros de sus labios.

Sentí como su respiración se hizo más rápida y el color rojizo de su rostro brillaba cada vez más mientras ella parecía querer correr en sentido contrario de las cosas que estaban sucediendo… pero no iba a ser tan fácil, tenía que jugar un poco más y caería.

— Podemos compartir…— dije con una voz ronca, lo que hizo que ella solo dejara de respirar.

Me encantaba tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

Acerque más la cereza mientras ella, lentamente, abría sus labios, dejando que yo deslizara la rojiza fruta dentro de su boca, para que ella masticara como su cuerpo le permitiera.

Estaba tan nerviosa que veía como su cabello rizado temblaba con cada respiración rápida que ella daba.

— ¿Has visto a Blaise? — Theodore apareció repentinamente a lado de mí, se pasó varias veces las manos por el cabello castaño y se sacó el antifaz negro que había comprado, masajeo el puente de la nariz como si hubiera hecho un pensado trabajo, un trabajo que no tenía nada que ver con recibir invitados. Seguramente las cuatro chicas se juntaron o eran amigas y lo encararon en conjunto… o tal vez estuvo con alguna de ellas compartiendo más que palabras. Quien podría saber…

— Se fue con un grupo de chicas…— respondí cortante, ya que justo a él se le ocurre aparecer cuando estoy en mis intentos de conquista.

Es un desconsiderado de primera.

Simplemente, Theodore y Blaise, no tenían empatía o consideración conmigo.

Apuesto a que me comerían vivo si yo aparecía cuando ellos estaban ligando a alguien… pero si ellos hacían lo mismo conmigo, no podía quejarme…

No importaba mucho, no ahora cuando había conseguido mi siguiente víctima…

Gire hacia donde la chica del vestido rojo debía encontrarse, pero ella había desaparecido.

— Se fue…— exclame furioso mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Theodore y tomaba con desesperación mi rostro—…y es por tu culpa, Nott. Solo a ti se te ocurre aparecer en el momento menos INDICADO…

— Eso quiere decir que te estabas divirtiendo… — agrego Theodore mientras golpeaba ligeramente mi espalda, como si estuviera felicitándome o algo por el estilo.

«Simple y llanamente era un cínico»

— Y tú lo arruinaste…— gruñí mientras miraba a mi alrededor para poder encontrar a la chica del vestidos rojo.

No era fácil ya que había muchas personas en el lugar y una chica delgada podría perderse entre la gente.

«Maldito Theodore »

Volví a mirar a Nott con odio y apreté los puños para no golpear su fino y entrometido rostro.

Él pareció entender mis intenciones, porque levanto las manos en el aire mientras decía "Lo siento, Draco, realmente lo siento", pero en estos momentos no necesitaba descargar mi ira en él, tal vez más tarde. Lo que ahora necesitaba era encontrar a esa chica misteriosa.

Deje solo a Theo mientras me encaminaba por el concurrido Salón de baile. Mis ojos escaneaban todo el lugar intentando encontrarla…

Hasta que la vi sentada a lado de unas chicas conversadoras.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos, como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido minutos antes o debía ser porque varios chicos se le habían acercado para, según yo, pedirle que bailara con ellos, pero ella simplemente se negaba y bajaba la cabeza.

Por suerte, los chicos idiotas no insistieron y la dejaron sola.

«Yo no aceptarla un no por respuesta»

Mientras me acerca, el grupo de chicas que estaban a lado de ella, ni BIEN me vieron caminar hacia ese lugar, empezaron a alisarse el cabello o el vestido que llevaban.

« ¿Que pensaban? ¿Qué iba a invitarlas a salir? »

Estaban muy desesperadas si pensaban eso…

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? — pregunte mientras hacía un tipo de reverencia a la chica del antifaz rojo.

Ella levanto rápidamente la vista y miro sorprendida como le tendía una mano.

Se comportaba como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un chico delante de ella.

Era muy inocente lo que lo hacía cada vez más un reto para mí.

— Lo siento… no sé bailar…— respondió con esa voz suave y dulce que tenía, que parecía más un susurro que una respuesta.

— No hay problema con ello… Podría enseñarle, solo si usted me lo permite…—continúe esperando que ella tomara mi mano extendida.

La vi dudar por un momento, primero miraba mi mano luego mi rostro, como si esperara que yo retirara lo dicho, ella estaba loca si creía que lo haría.

Cuando estuvo realmente segura de que estaba hablando enserio, tomo mi mano con temor y se levantó lentamente del asiento. Ni BIEN lo hizo coloque mis manos en su cintura para atraerla hacia mi cuerpo, ella al instante se puso rígida y tuve el presentimiento de que iba a alejarse. Antes de que lo hiciera dije con una voz que debía sonar protectora y nada amenazante:

—Te ibas a caer…— lo sé, eso sonó un tanto estupido, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió en este momento, sin embargo ella no pudo notar la vacilación en mi voz, solo asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta la pista de baile, aun mis manos estaban en su cintura mientras la guiaba por el lugar, supuestamente para "evitar" que tropezara o chocara con alguien.

— Sería insolente querer saber tu nombre…— le pregunte después de empezar a movernos al compás de la música que sonaba en toda la sala. Ella aún se estremecía ante el toque de mis manos sobre su cintura o el simple hecho de haber preguntado eso.

Era como si tocara un botón en ella que la hacía tan vulnerable, tan sensible a cualquier cosa que hiciera…

Como en este momento, ya que ni BIEN escuchó mi pregunta, me miro a los ojos para luego volver a mirar hacia bajo como si no tuviera demasiada fuerza para mantener la mirada conmigo.

— Creo que es mejor el misterio… lo hace más interesante…— respondió ella aun con la cabeza gacha, sin dejar que mirara el antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro.

Parecía querer ocultarse, esconderse… lo que la hacía ver tan adorable…

— No me gustaría decirles a mis amigos que estoy bailando con la "chica del antifaz rojo"… No es de caballeros referirse hacia una señorita de esa forma…— le dije luego de hacerla girar en sus talones y volver a tomarla por la cintura.

Ella volvió a tomarse su tiempo para comprender mis palabras o para pensar una respuesta adecuada.

De repente, ella subió su mirada hacia mis ojos como si con eso intentara decirme que era, como si con solo mirar sus ojos esmeraldas podría reconocerla… tal vez eso esperaba que sucediera ya que sus ojos brillaban a través del antifaz carmesí.

Pero era tan difícil intentar recordarla ya que no había visto a nadie como ella en Hogwarts o en alguna otra fiesta… pensándolo BIEN, nunca me había preocupado por ver más allá de mi círculo social… lo que podría explicar porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de quién era o podía ser.

— Ese el fin de esta fiesta ¿verdad?… se supone que los antifaces y las máscaras sirven para ocultar la identidad de la persona que lo lleva puesto… ¿no deberíamos dejar que cumplan su función y mantener el anonimato?— dijo ella aún son apartar su mirada de la mía.

Tenía un punto, pero, aquí entre nosotros no estaba muy contento en la posición en la que estaba, porque era injusto ya que ella parecía saber quién era yo, en cambio yo no sabía quién era.

— Supongo que si…— concorde con ella, aunque en este momento quería ver a Theodore y recalcarle lo idiota que fue esa idea.

"¿Antifaces? ¿Enserio?"

Por estas cosas no sabía quién era la chica que bailaba conmigo…

«Gracias, Theodore, por la gran idea…»

—…Pero si es tan importante para ti, podría llamarte "príncipe", para así no llamarte "el chico rubio y de antifaz plateado"…— dijo ella en una voz suave para luego sonreír haciendo se tornara más tierno, tanto así que me encontré a mí mismo sonriéndole, no solo por el adjetivo que acababa de darme, sino porque me sentía cómodo con su compañía.

— Si es así, tu serías mi "princesa" por esta noche…— ella volvió a sonrojarse por quinta u octava vez… no estoy seguro, solo sé que ella era muy propensa a avergonzarse de todo lo que decía.

La noche fue pasando entre charla y charla… hasta sonreía de forma natural a todo lo que ella decía, ya que con el paso de las horas, ella iba soltándose más, creo que era porque se sentía a salvo detrás de su escaso anonimato o el hecho de que se sentía feliz por el apodo que usábamos para llamarnos.

La noche estaba pasando, lo que significaba que también el tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos… y mi momento para saber quién era la chica misteriosa.

— ¿Que pensarías si te pidiera conversar en otro lugar? — le pregunte a mi "Princesa" después de que hubiéramos tomado un descanso de tanto bailar.

— Eso suena indecente… No soy ese tipo de chica…— respondió ella mientras me fingía estar ofendida.

— ¿De qué me crees capaz? No puedo violar a una princesa… si eso es lo que te preocupa…— comente.

—Los príncipes siempre obtiene lo que quieren…—repuso ella mientras levantaba las cejas como si de esa forma dejara claro lo que trataba de explicar.

—Muy lista…— dije a la par que la encaminaba hacia un lugar más privado y menos concurrido.

Bueno, estaba asegurándome que Theodore o Blaise no me echaran a perder esta oportunidad, ya que este era el último momento que tenía para saber el nombre de mi "princesa".

No me conformaba con la escasa información que me había dado, solo sabía que iba a Hogwarts y que estaba en mi mismo CURSO, lo que me dejaba muy confundido.

¿Porque nunca había hablado con ella antes, si estábamos en el mismo colegio?

Era un gran misterio para resolver… para resolver este mismo instante, justo antes de que ella se marchara.

Mi princesa estaba allí ante la luz de la luna que el espacioso patio de la Mansión Nott.

Los arbustos y plantas existentes en el lugar brillaban con la luz plateada que ella parecía admirar con asombro todo esto, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto un par de ramitas con hojas colgando… era un tanto extraña en ese aspecto… lo que llamaba mucho mi atención.

Tal vez ella era diferente a las que conocía muy a menudo, tal vez ella era diferente en más aspectos de los que yo encontraba normales… tal vez me gustaba por esa diferencia.

—Ves los colores…—hablo ella en el momento en que la miraba embobado.

¡Qué demonios me estaba pasando!

Desde cuando veo a las chicas como si fueran una extraña forma de vida…

No puedo soportar este TIPO DE CAMBIOS en mi vida…

¡Yo no soy así!

¡Esto tiene que parar!

Tengo que volver a tener el control de la situación… no puede tenerme ella en sus manos… tiene que ser al revés.

— ¿Qué colores? — pregunte intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero por suerte ella ni siquiera se dio CUENTA de que la miraba de esa forma ridícula, ya que seguía mirando al vacío, que para ella parecía tener forma y color… porque lo único que yo veía era oscuridad.

—Esos…—respondió ella mientras señalaba a la nada.

Creo que está intentando tomarme el pelo…

Pero aun así no dije nada, no quería regresarla a la realidad de una manera brusca y nada sensible, así que asentí aunque mis ojos fueran ajenos a lo que ella veía.

Sin embargo, en mi intento de parecer que le entendía, no le quedó claro a ella, ya que movió la cabeza como si fuera deficiente de algo, tal vez de la visión ya que no veía nada de lo que ella señalaba.

—La luz de la luna, mira… hace que el color de las flores y de las plantas sean más oscuro… de otra tonalidad que se pude ver cuando es de día…— explico ella mientras seguía perdida en el color extraño que ella era la única que podía ver.

Esto es algo estúpido…

Y no iba a perder mi tiempo intentando encontrar algo que no estaba allí…

Así que fui al grano… tenía que hacerlo, estaba desesperado y ya faltaba poco para que ella se marchara…

Era ahora o nunca…

Sin perder la concentración y la magia que existía entre ella y yo, tome su pálido rostro entre mis manos y la bese tiernamente.

Por un instante, ella parecía querer golpearme o algo, ya que sus manos tomaron mis hombro intentando alejarme, pero cuando trace mis labios sobre los suyos, ella dejo de luchar, se estremeció ante el íntimo intercambio que compartíamos, ante las dulces caricias que le daba…

Lo más extraño de todo fue que algo dentro se encendió de un modo que antes no había sentido… era como si mi cuerpo respondiera al de ella, también se estremecía, se volvía más sensible…

Realmente extraño… pero único…

Deje que el tiempo pasara en cada roce de labios, de mi piel tocando la suya… simplemente deje que el mundo se borrara por unos instantes para disfrutar del momento.

Cuando por fin nos quedamos sin aliento, nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos, aunque los estúpidos antifaces no los impedían. Intente quitarle la barrera que ocultaba el rostro de "mi princesa"

Pero ella me detuvo con un:

—Tengo miedo de que te decepciones de la persona que hay detrás de la máscara…— y sin decir más se alejó de mí dejándome solo con más preguntas que respuesta.


End file.
